


I thought i lost you

by DeadSoulWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSoulWolf/pseuds/DeadSoulWolf
Summary: Ex-Death eaters escape Azkaban and are on the search for Severus.One-shotPost-Hogwarts Battle





	

“SEVERUS” Harry yelled coming through the floo and into Snape Manor’s study, “SEVERUS” Harry yelled again, “PLEASE SEVERUS ARE YOU HERE” Harry screamed tears starting to pour out of his eyes. Harry ran down the hallway and blew the potion labs door of the hinges, “Sev” Harry tried calling out again but his voice was to weak. “No..no…” Harry stammered, he walked back out of the potion lab and down to the study again. “No..” he cried, picking up a glass bottle Harry flung it across the room, hitting the wall it shattered and fell to a pile on the floor. “Sev” he cried collapsing to his knees holding his face in his hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.

A few moments passed and the floo burned a magnificent green and a man stepped out. “Harry” Severus called stepping into the room.

“WHAT THE HELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GODAMIT SEVERUS” Harry screamed crying even more now, he stood up knees wobbling.

“What is wrong what happened are you okay” Severus asks his face turning white. He took a couple steps towards him.

“NO ITS NOT OKAY” Harry yelled, Severus quickly walked up to Harry and tried to hug him but Harry began struggling and punching Severus’s chest. “NO DON’T” Harry cried even more.

“Hey shhh tell me what’s wrong please talk to me” Severus said trying to comfort the weeping man in his arms. They both fell to their knees and Harry finally stopped struggling and fell into the older man’s chest. “What is the matter please tell me” Severus asked again. Harry tried to take a few breaths in but he continuously shuddered, sobs flowing through his whole body. Severus began rubbing Harry’s back in soothing circles.

He began to calm down more and took a deep breath in, “death eaters escaped Azkaban and were on the lookout for you, they wanted to kill you for being a double agent” Harry took a deep breath in, “Minerva and I have been trying to find you all day, then we heard there was an explosion and a…...and a body was found….” Harry shuddered again, “I couldn’t find you, we didn’t know where you were, God Severus” Harry took another breath in “I thought I lost you…”

“Oh Harry” Severus said quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around him, “I’m right here I promise” he said holding Harry close to his chest, “I’m here.”

They both sat like that for a while, holding each other as close as possible. “Is that my glass bottle of fire whisky on the floor over there” Severus asks. Harry laughed.

“I may or may not have thrown it across the room” Harry said pulling back and looking into those deep onyx eyes.

“You owe me a new bottle of fire whisky young man” Severus chuckled.

“Anything for you” Harry said wrapping his arms behind Severus’s neck and pulling him in for a deep tender kiss. Once they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads against each other’s breathing heavily.

“If we don’t stop now this will go forever” Harry breathed. Severus chuckled, his deep chocolaty voice warming Harry’s chest.

“How would you like to make dinner together and then take a nice...” Severus kissed Harry again “warm…” he leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck “bath…”

“Oh yes please” Harry smiled then pulled him in for another deep kiss that left them both breathing heavily.

“Then I suppose we should get to it” Severus said standing holding his hand out to help his partner up. Taking his outstretched hand, Harry stood and then they both walked into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

“Uh Harry” Severus stopped looking down the hall, “what happened to the potion labs door?”

“Yeah about that” Harry gently smiled, “Umm well I really don’t have an excuse I was just trying to find you” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that” Severus laughed pulling Harry in.

“Well what about dinner” Harry laughed.

“I’m skipping straight to desert” Severus chuckled softly kissing Harry’s neck. 

“I’m okay with that” Harry laughed as Severus picked him up and carried him towards the bedroom.


End file.
